Touch
by Paige M. Heller
Summary: No plot, just sex. Hot Sex. Lemon. OroKabu. M. OneShot.


**Title:** Touch

**Rated: **M+

**Summary:** No plot, just sex. Hot sex.

**Pairing:** Orochimaru x Kabuto

* * *

"Or-orochimaru-sama," Kabuto whispered, trying to avoid giving away his desperation in his voice. His arms were held behind him, wrists tied tightly together, and he sat up before his master on his knees. Sweat glistened down his forehead, creating streaks of red as they slid down and towards his chin, dripping to the bed below. He was naked, nothing covering his trembling body from the eyes of the sanin.

"Yes, Kabuto?" The man chuckled low, enjoying the different emotions emitting from his young medic lover. He was laid out, back against the headboard, legs stretched out, and arms up and resting on the headboard behind him. His body was naked, only he had a black sheet wrapped around his lower half.

Kabuto's eyes closed for a moment, only to be startled and shot open by a slender hand caressing his inner thigh. Orochimaru had sat up from his spot, deciding to end Kabuto's silent begging. He ran his fingers over the muscles, listening to Kabuto's breath catch in his throat as he went over certain areas.

"_Yess,_ Kabuto?" Orochimaru repeated himself, using a slight hiss to show his annoyance. His hand worked itself into a slow massage, circulating towards Kabuto's hardening member. The medic jumped, digging his fingers into his palms, trying to avoid thrusting into the touch.

"N-nothing, Orochimaru-sama." His voice ached with plead, everything in his mind was mush when Orochimaru touched him in such manor. He took another deep breath and trembled as the hands moved closer to his cock. He jumped when the fingers slid slow and gentle, making a soft moan escaped from his throat and echo in the silent bedroom.

Orochimaru gripped the hard-on, making Kabuto shout in pain and grit his teeth. He ran his thumb over the tip until precum lathered across the head, then released the touch to Kabuto all together. He shook suddenly, the heat of being touched being gone so fast, and the realization of cold air hitting his skin. The snake-like man sat up onto his knees, the sheet falling onto the bed, and eyes level to his lover. He ran a slim finger up Kabuto's neck, to his chin, then lifting it up. The silver hair in Kabuto's face slid out of his eyes, and the cold, golden ones of his master meet his.

"You're quiet..." Orochimaru massaged Kabuto's sweaty cheek with his thumb, licking the other cheek with his long tongue. Kabuto let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He shook his head and scooted closer to the sanin, resting his head on Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Sorry, Orochimaru-sama, I was just a little sore. I'm ready now though," Kabuto kissed the shoulder, advancing to soft suckles, then to licks. Orochimaru grabbed a fist full of Kabuto's silver locks, pulling him away from his shoulder. He captured his lips and released Kabuto's hair, wrapping his arms around the medic's lower back. His tongue slid to the back of Kabuto's throat, gagging his lover, but kept Kabuto from struggling by rubbing his back soothingly. Kabuto's eyes shut tightly, crumbling in Orochimaru's touch and tongue. He moaned as loud as he could, barely keeping his legs stable, and cringed when Orochimaru pulled him closer.

The sanin worked his hands down further, rubbing Kabuto's ass and cupping one of the cheeks in his palm. Kabuto grunted and pouted, his erection twitched. Orochimaru took his hands off of Kabuto completely and pressed his hands on the medic's chest, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Kabuto readjusted his legs from under him and spread them out on the bed. Orochimaru bent over him, licking Kabuto's nipples, and rubbing his inner thighs slowly. Kabuto cried out in overwhelming pleasure, and his body jerked in reaction.

Orochimaru licked the tip of Kabuto's penis, then leaned in further to take it in his mouth. Kabuto shouted again, moaning loud. "Orochimaru-sama!" He panted, gasping for air that was hitched from the pleasure. The sanin sucked it, then biting it gently. "Ahh... P-please..." Kabuto pleaded. His hands dug into each other, trying his hardest not to thrust. Kabuto moaned loudly, he knew his release was coming. The sanin took his mouth off Kabuto's cock, smiling wickedly at the whimpering young adult.

"You know I hate it when you cum before me," Orochimaru teased. He lifted himself up, glaring at Kabuto with those evil eyes, and pounced. He hovered Kabuto's body, running a slim finger up Kabuto's torso and neck, then holding it out before Kabuto's mouth. The younger nin took the finger into his mouth, coating his warm saliva over it. Orochimaru held out another finger, and Kabuto took that one in as well. Orochimaru began to slide them in and out in a tease to Kabuto. The silver hair moaned softly, a show of how much he desired the real thing.

He pulled the coated fingers out, looking down at the male below him: panting heavily, covered in sweat, and a deep blush across his face. He smiled and grabbed both legs, forcing them to wrap around his waist. Kabuto turned his head and gritted his teeth, preparing for the worst. Orochimaru's fingers plunged into the tight muscle, Kabuto yelled loudly; Orochimaru thought for a flash second that everyone in the whole building for sure had heard it. He dug the two fingers deeper, in a scissoring motion, making the muscles in Kabuto's firm ass relax slightly. He worked them around, trying to find that spot, the one that would make his right-hand man become a pile of mush and beg. He chuckled at the thought. Kabuto suddenly let out a loud scream once more, the whole lower half of his body jerking upward. The fingers were intrusive, rubbing over the spot several times. Kabuto tensed up and the fingers ran over it once more before pulling out, but he relaxed again.

Orochimaru lifted Kabuto's hips, making them at level with his own hard cock, and slowly pushed in. Kabuto squirmed and tensed up, a plea of desperation escaped his throat, and his eyes squinted shut so hard, tears began forming. Orochimaru pressed forward until he couldn't go down any further and ran a hand quickly through Kabuto's silver hair. He pulled out, and slammed back in, Kabuto choked on his cry of pleasure. He repeated over and over again, each time getting faster and more precise to Kabuto's sweet spot. Kabuto wanted to, _no,_**needed **to cry in pain, but each thrust kept him choked-up and unable to do anything but moan. He needed more, much more, damn why couldn't his master go further in? He screamed as his hips began to move in motion with Orochimaru's thrusts.

Orochimaru tensed up, feeling the heat in his groin build up. He was close, so close... He thrust hard, with pain intended, and came inside Kabuto's tight cavern. Kabuto let out a soft cry, and closed his eyes in pain. He felt his climax come upon him once more and Orochimaru kept thrusting, _hard._ Damn his masochist ways! He yelled in pleasure as he came, his release landing everywhere. Orochimaru stopped and pulled out, so quickly that Kabuto hit the bed and pain struck him hard.

His body ached with pain, he didn't move until Orochimaru lifted him up by the shoulders and began to untie the rope on his wrists. Once the rope dropped onto the bed, he stretched his arms above his head and fell backwards onto the bed.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _Reviews? Or, not. I don't really mind. 


End file.
